


30 days of OTP NSFW version!!

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found this on Tumblr, THIS CHALLENGE WAS NOT MADE BY ME ALL CREDIT GOES TO THIS PERSON HERE http://bluebellglowinginthedark.tumblr.com/post/31013467173/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfwversion Thank you :D I also wanted to say, none of these are connected, each one has it's own, made up little story to go with it just for the purpose of making these :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 (Cuddles(Naked))

It'd been a long day, and all Wash wanted to do was take a nice, long, hot warm shower and then sleep until he had to wake back up at six in the morning for work. He stepped into his home, knowing his boyfriend would just want cuddles all night long, maybe he could skip the shower and just go right to Tucker's warm, welcoming arms. That was a good idea, that was a really good idea. He kicked off his shoes and tugged off his jacket, tossing it onto a peg and heading deeper into the house. 

"Wash! Your home!" Tucker purred, from where he was relaxed on couch, his shirt off and wearing nothing but basketball shorts, and probably with no boxers.

Wash couldn't help but smile at him, even if he was tired. He came to stand beside the couch and Tucker tugged him down onto the couch, cuddling up to him, pulling Wash up against his chest. 

"Hard day of work babe?" He asked, and Wash let out a sigh. 

"Yea, to tired to even fuckin think." Wash muttered, and Tucker let out a little chuckle. 

"Not even getting a shower? So unlike you." Tucker said, smirking. 

"Honestly, i'm to tired to give a shit, so how about we say fuck showers and you can just shower me with your love and affection while i sleep?" Wash muttered and Tucker laughed a little louder. 

"How about we go to bed then, and i will cuddle you while you sleep eh? Effectively showering you with love and affection while you sleep." Tucker murmured, and Wash nodded. 

"That would be heavenly babe." 

Slowly, the two stood, Wash teetering off to the bed, so tired he was swaying on his feet. Normally, Tucker would sleep bare ass naked while Wash at least put on boxers, being the modest type. But honestly, the big man was to fucking tired. Instead, he stripped down and then flopped onto the bed, his slightly pale, very freckled ass bared to the world, not even bothering to pull a blanket over himself. Tucker stepped into the room, and broke out into loud, over powering giggles, seeing Wash bare ass like he was.

"Dude! You've got a cute butt." Tucker stated, making Wash groan. 

Tucker stripped himself and climbed into the bed beside him, pressing up close to him and rolling Wash so he could cuddle into the bigger mans chest. 

"Wanna bang?" Tucker asked, and Wash let out another groan. 

"Honestly Tucker, i would, but all i want is sleep right now, but i promise i'll screw you sometime soon." Wash muttered against his neck, shoving his face into the crook of it.

"Dammit, fine, my dick can wait, i guess." Tucker muttered, but still smiling devilishly to him. 

Wash smiled, cuddling up to his boyfriend. "Just shut up and let me sleep dammit, you horny teenager." He joked despite his tiredness, and Tucker cuddled right back up to him, chuckling.

"Well at least i still have sex drive right? Bow chicka bow wow." He purred, making Wash giggle drunkenly.

They both soon fell asleep, bantering back and forth until Wash nodded off and Tucker followed not soon after, both of them cuddled up as snug as bugs in a rug.


	2. Day 2 (Kissing(Naked))

After a long nights sleep, Wash woke to find Tucker's face directly in his, staring at him. 

"Morning Hotstuff." He murmured, and Tucker smirked, crawling onto the bed and then crawling onto Wash.

Both men were totally bare ass naked and Tucker seemed to like that as he laid himself over Wash's body, slipping his knee lightly in between Wash's thighs, earning a little sound.

"Tucker, it's to early for sex." Wash whined softly, and Tucker huffed against his neck, nibbling softly at it and earning another soft noise from him. 

"Why'd say that, it's the perfect time, and you don't have anything to do today and i don't go in till one o'clock." Tucker complained, and Wash sighed in defeat. 

"Tucker i am still half asleep babe, if you can wake me up with out dumping cold water on me, i'll gladly screw you senseless, how about that." Wash finally muttered, and Tucker smirked. 

"To easy babe, you really should learn that i can best any challenge you throw at me." Tucker winked at him, and Wash huffed again, shaking his big head.

Slowly, Tucker's hand ghosted down Wash's side, making the bigger man twitch. 

"No fair Tucker! You know i'm ticklish there!" He growled, and boy did Tucker know it.

Suddenly his fingers were going to town on his side, digging in lightly on certain areas and just brushing others, sending Wash into a frenzy. He busted out into loud, girlish, bubbling laughter, curling up and swatting lightly at Tucker's hands.

"NO! Stop! Please you win! I'm awake, i'm awake!" He cried in effort to stop the onslaught of tickles.

They kept up for a moment longer before Tucker stopped, smirking at him. 

"So i win?" He asked, and Wash nodded, a light blush on his cheeks. 

"Good." He purred, before leaning in closer to Wash's face. "Now i get to be screwed senseless by my beautiful boy friend." He purred, and Wash let out a little chuckle.

He took hold of Tucker's face and pulled it down, bringing his lips to Tuckers. The smaller of the two nibbled lightly at Wash's lip before flicking his tongue over his lips. Wash let out a small sigh and his lips fluttered open, Tucker's doing the same as their tongues meant in the middle, a battle of wills that Tucker quite willingly lost as Wash rolled them over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again short i know, i will make then grow i swear :D


	3. Day 3 (First time)

After the crash, Washington has been driving Tucker up the walls, forcing him to run laps, do push ups and just about everything else Tucker hated. When Felix and Locus had showed up, shit had gone down hill even faster, and for a bit, Tucker was almost thankful for the forced training exercises. After Washington had vanished, things had been...different, a different he really for some reason resented.

It was why he tried so strongly to get them all back, but Washington the most almost missing those taxing drills and hellish laps around the base while Caboose sat and watched, or played with Freckles and Freckles wasn't trying to kill one of them of course. Finally, after so much work, they found the others, and were reunited, while finding out Locus and Felix were both traitors. Washington had requested a small walk alone with Tucker, wanting to just have a friendly chat, catch up with the guy but in the end, Washington's bad boy side got the better of him and with Tucker's passive egging on, it'd gotten worse over time. 

Sighing, he stood beside him, about to set off into a more private spot, not wanting interruptions. 

"So Tucker, how have you been lately?" Washington finally asked, breaking the awkward silence. 

"Oh uh, well, everything's been good, but i bet it'll get better with you assholes back." Tucker answered with a smile big behind his Visor.

Smiling, Washington gave him a playful shove and Tucker shoved back and it got to the point where they were practically sparring, throwing soft punches and kicking lightly. It ended with Washington pretty much sitting on Tucker's chest. Letting out a laugh, Tucker lightly shoved at him.

"Get your fat ass off me Wash!" He laughed, grinning behind his visor. 

Wash laughed, leaning forwards, now laying on him, seeming broadly until he realized what he was doing. 

"Ya know Tucker, i'm not your Captain any more aren't I." He asked, looking Right into Tucker's visor. "I guess not, now that they made me a Captain." He murmured, sighing. 

"Good, cause that means i can do this." He whispered, lightly tugging Tucker and his own Helmet off and tossing them aside. "Wash wha-!!" His words we're cut off with a muffled groaning as Washington locked lips with him, pressing him down to the ground lightly.

Tucker's eyes flashed wide then slowly fluttered closed, and even kissing back after a split second of hesitation. Hands on either side of Tucker's head, he held himself up just enough so that he wasn't crushing Tucker against the ground. 

Finally, they both had to stop to take a breath, the tiniest bit of spit on Washes lips. "W-wash?" Tucker whispered, his body limp underneath the slightly bigger Free Lancer. 

"Bit sudden huh? Sorry about that, i was j-just afraid that if i asked, you'd turn me away, gotta do what we can while we can right?" He whispered, a sheepish, slightly shy smile slid onto his face.

"I honestly don't mind, first time ever kissing a guy but i like it." Tucker whispered back, smiling now, biting at his own lip lightly. 

Tentatively, he reached up, stroking at Washington's hair, smiling softly. Then, he wrapped his arms around the back of his neck, pulling him to him as he kissed him again. Letting out a little groan, Washington kissed back, their tongues playing a game of Domination, and Tucker's won. Smoothly, Tucker rolled them so that Washington was on the bottom, grinning against his lips. Washington reached up, fingers fumbling to un-clasp his armor and pull it away while Tucker did the same until the only hing left on them were their Black body cover's and a pair of Under wear. Reaching his arms up and around Tucker's back, Washington slowly began to unzip it, pulling the Sipper down slowly until the piece of clothing fell away, just barely covering his lower half. Blushing like a mad man now, Washington became lost in a daze by all the skin, his eyes fixated on every little scar until Tucker sat up, pulling Washington up with him. 

With deft hands, he unzipped Wash, tugging it down lower then his own, making Wash squeak in alarm. Letting out a tiny laugh, Tucker trapped Washington's hands in his own, forcing Wash to just, let his wang hang as Tucker so loved to put it. Blushing madly, Washington held a vice like grip on Tucker's hand, staring him right in the eye. 

"Don't worry, i promise to be gentle." Tucker whispered when he leaned forward, placing his chin onto Washington's shoulder and placing their chest's together. 

Slowly, he pulled Washington's hands up to his shoulders and laid them there. "Just keep still, i promise you'll like this, at least, i hope, never done this before." Tucker whispered once more, grinning lightly.

Gripping Tucker's shoulders firmly, he let out a small sigh as Tucker's hands ran over his abs's, heading farther and farther south until they brushed over his penis, making him moan on contact and jerk a bit. Smiling like the Devil himself now, Tucker slowly wrapped his hand around the already hardened length, then gave one smooth stroke, earning a loud groan from a now red faced Free Lancer whom jerked heavily in his hand, pressing closer to him on impulse. Biting his lip, Tucker repeated the motion, earning another Groan and jerk. Arms sliding down Tucker's back, he wrapped then around Tucker's upper chest and shoulders, holding the slightly smaller male to him as Tucker played about with him below. Compared to Tucker, Washington was like a Red Wood Tree to a Car.

"Like that do ya?" Tucker asked softly, voice smooth and soft.

"Y-yea" Washington answered, head bobbing lightly against Tucker's shoulder.

Grinning to himself, he kept this up until Wash came, which he came faster then he expected, feeling the warmth splash onto his stomach and hand. Washington collapsed against him, his entire body limp as Tucker wiped his hand in the grass then slowly trailed his fingers up his sides and onto his shoulders, allowing his hands to just dangle down Wash's back.

"How you Holden up?" Tucker asked softly, running his fingers lightly up and down his back, smiling. 

Washington didn't say a thing and the only thing that told Tucker he hadn't passed out was Washington's hand slowly moving lower on his body until the brushed over his lower regions, earning a little moan and him to twitch in Washington's arms. Growing bolder, Wash's hand slowly closed over it, making Tucker's hands clench at his back. Already hard again, Washington's hands left Tucker's penis and wrapped around his ass, earning a small squeak form Tucker as he lifted him into the air and placed the smaller male into his lap, Tucker's penis laid against his stomach. Slowly Washington moved about until he was in the prime spot and slowly, lifted Tucker up, slowly sliding into him with a throaty groan from both. Going Limp onto Washington's body, he allowed the bigger man to rock them slowly, Tucker's hands wrapping around his back and squeezing him with every thrust. Pressing his face into his chest, he groaned, finger nails digging lightly into Washington's back. Letting out a little moan, Washington sped up a bit, wanting Tucker to have as just a good time as he did.

"Like that Tucker" He whispered, laying his chin onto the top of Tucker's head.

His answer was the moan of Washington hitting sweet spot. Leaning back, Tucker took a hold of Wash's shoulders, hands tight as Wash sped up. Washington's hands traveled up to his hips, using them as leverage to bounce him up and down a bit harder and faster, earning a sharp, loud moan from Tucker. Finally, Washington came again and it shoved Tucker over the edge, making him come as well, wet warmth splashing onto Wash's Washboard ab's. Going limp, Tucker collapsed into Washington's arms, practically purring as he nuzzled Wash's shoulder lightly. 

"How you feeling?" Wash asked him softly, and Tucker let out a small noise. 

"Heavenly, i just want to lay here with you forever if you don't mind." He murmured softly, making Wash chuckle softly. 

"I wish we could babe, i wish we could." He murmured in answer.


	4. Day 4 (Masturbation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short af, and i'm really sorrya bout it, but the next ones are a bit longer ;)

Why did Wash have to be so fucking dense, it was like the man couldn't tell that Tucker was pining over him with a deadly passion. Anytime he caught some one flirting with Wash, he'd always get jealous, and at one time, he'd almost decked a man at a bar for flirting with Wash. 

Honestly, Tucker was to chicken to say it right to Wash's face, but he wanted to, and he'd tried so many times but while he could flirt none stop wit him, he could never come out and say, "Wash i fucking love you, do me now." He'd tried so many times and every time he'd turned tail and made some excuse that he had to do something. 

He rolled on the bed, sighing and shaking his head. He rolled again, now laying on his back and sighing. His hand was gaining a mind of it's own, he realized, as it suddenly laid itself over his dick, making his body and dick both go stiff. 

Looks like my hand will have to do till Wash gets some fucking sense. He thought with a little huff.

His fingers then trailed back to the edge of his boxers and he then slid his fingers in, his mind dancing to thoughts of Wash's hand becoming his, those sinfully long fingers tickling him along his V-line and then slipping lower, closing around his shaft and making Tucker's entire body jerk a bit, his hips rolling and rutting himself into Wash's hand. He saw a heavy smirk on Wash's lips as the bigger man began to torture him with those sinful fingers. 

"Fuck, W-wash." He muttered, his hand speeding up along himself, hips jerking sharply upward. 

His thumb reached up, playing with the tip each time his hand stroked up, his teeth snapping down on his lips. He could see Wash taking hold of one of his shoulders, those long fingers stopping their stroking to play with his tip, running the pad of his finger over it then down the side, playing with his balls lightly before reaching back up and stroking him again. 

He then clasped hands over Tucker and began to stroke him again. Tucker could see his hands clutching to the bed sheets, fisting them into his hands as Wash's hands sped up to the point where Tucker thought he was going to pass out from the ecstasy of it and then he felt it, that warmth that pooled in his lower region just before he came, and when he did come, Wash's name was the only thing on his lips. "Wash!" It came off as a half yelped moan, warmth splashing over his lap and Stomach, Tucker relaxing heavily into the bed, a sharp sigh leaving his lips. 

He felt a tired smile slipping over his lips, his eyes hooded and tired as he ran his clean hand through his hair, forcing himself to get up and head for the shower, one he needed now. 

I'M SO SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS


	5. Day 5

Wash honestly hated bars, he really, really did, so when Tucker had suggested going to one, he'd shot the idea down with a scary quickness. 

"Come one Tucker, you know i hate bars, all that noise and all the touching, i just, i'm not a fan of it." Wash griped and Tucker looked over to him with frustrated eyes. 

"Yea but Wash, it's just one time, and we don't even have to go near the dance floor, we can stay at the bar the whole night, i swear." Tucker pleaded, flopping over the side of the couch arm to look up at him. "Please?!" He whined and Wash sighed, arms imp at his sides. 

"Fine, but you'll be owning me, big time!" He griped and Tucker let out a little Woop, woop, leaping from his seat and dancing over to Wash, smirking. 

"Don't worry babe, i'll make it up to ya, i promise." He purred, leaning over to give him a swift peck on the cheek, before dancing away to their room. They both made quick work of getting dressed and before Wash knew it, he was at the door step of the bar, glaring at the door before glaring over to Tucker. 

"If someone other then you grabs my crotch while we're here, i'm going to kill you, just so you know." Wash muttered and Tucker laughed, thinking back to that little scene a few weeks back when some drunken lady had swayed over to Wash at the bar, then when he'd turned her down on the flirting, she'd grabbed his dick and tried to drag him off to the bathrooms, only to have Tucker saving him and sicking the woman on some one else. 

"Don't worry babe, if some one else grabs your crotch, i'll take care of them then grab your crotch to make it feel better okay?" He murmured as he pushed open the door, both of them getting slammed with a heavy bass drum the moment they stepped inside. Eyes wide, Wash allowed Tucker to lead him around the dance floor and to the bar, thankfully, tonight was one of the more, quite nights and they didn't have people all over the place, trying to grind them both into the ground. They made it to the bar and settled down, Leaning towards each other but not quite touching as they both ordered a drink. 

They both didn't expect to keep ordering drinks as they bantered back and forth, and a few drinks later, Wash was totally drunk while Tucker was not much better off. Wash was leaned against Tucker, using the darker skinned man to hold himself up on his bar stool. Tucker turned his head down to look at Wash with sparkling eyes and Wash smiled, a drunken little smile. 

"Hey Tucker, blow me?" Wash uttered the question, voice slightly slurred in his drunken state. Tucker's eyes flickered open wider. Wash had never been this straight forwards, it had to be from the alcohol Tucker thought as Wash smiled boldly to him. 

"Hell yes i want to, but lets go some where more private babe." He murmured, and Wash nodded, allowing Tucker to lead him from the bar and towards the private bathrooms, that, despite being in a bar, were kept surprisingly clean.

He lead him into the last stall, and the instant they were inside it, Wash was on Tucker, kissing him fiercely. Tucker let out a little noise smiling against Wash's sloppy kisses as he was pinned back to the wall. Once Wash finally pulled back for a breath of air, he smirked, his smile just a drunken. 

"So you still want me to blow you?" He asked, and Wash nodded, a lopsided drunken smirk slapped onto his face.

And so the drunken man complied. He sank to his knees, pressing Wash to the wall behind him. He fumbled at the button to his jeans, and then yanked the fly down, exposing a pair of plaid boxers and glaring at them for a moment until finally his alcohol muddled brain managed to locate the buttons holding them shut and with surprisingly deft hands, managed to get them open, only to have a very hard erection pop out and bust him right on the nose, a small squeak of surprise leaving him. He rubbed at his nose and then allowed his drunken state take over again as he dove forwards, using his hands to pin Wash's hips to the wall as he closed his mouth over the side of it, running his tongue up and down it and dragging a sharp noise of satisfaction from Wash, whom tried to roll his hips, failing when Tucker held his hips down. He then ran his tongue up the length of it, making Wash moan as the bigger man placed one of his hands to the back of Tucker's head, his own head lolling back to rest against the wall. Tucker's tongue flicked about over the tip, playing havoc with Wash's mind and earning a loud moan.

"T-Tucker please!" He groaned, pressing on the back of his head, his hips jerking in his hands, trying to push himself into Tucker's mouth.

He felt the smaller man relax below him, and then his hand loosened on Wash's hips. Instantly Wash rolled them, holding Tucker's head still with a single hand. Tucker let out a little hum and Wash let out a sharp groan, hips rolling sharply again, Tucker expertly swallowing him down. 

"Jesus, Tucker please!" He whined out, feeling the mans teeth scrape over his dick as he rolled it again, feeling those strong throat muscles tense and relax, pulling him down with each and very thrust. 

One of Tucker's hands joined in, wrapping around the base of his dick and earning another noise as he played around. Hen then expertly deep throated, right up to the hilt, earning a string of soft, moaned curses from Wash, whose hips rolled and rutted into his mouth, making the smaller man hum and Wash to let out another moan from the vibrations. 

"Jesus, T-Tucker i t-think i'm going to come!" He yelped out, right as he felt it build. 

Tucker titled his head down right as Wash came, so that he was able to swallow some of it and the excess dripped down his lips and chin. Slowly he climbed back up his body, smirking. When he reached his lips, Wash had a sated, drunken look to his face as he leaned towards Tucker and kissed him.


	6. Day 6 (Clothed getting off)

Wash smirked as they played, settled firmly behind Tucker, his crotch pressed to the smaller mans lower back. Wash had always been shit when it came to any sort of first person shooter, Tucker constantly beating him when it came to the stupid games, but Wash had made a little idea in his head, smirking once more. 

When the new match of Halo slayer started, he thrust his plan into action. He rolled his hips behind Tucker, making the smaller man shift about and squirm a bit.

"Wash!" He yelped lightly when suddenly Wash dropped his controller and dragged him up into his arms, nibbling lightly at his neck and settling Tucker firmly into his lap.

He then placed his hands right over Tucker's crotch, cupping the smaller man as he rolled his hips again, earning a soft sound from Tucker. 

"Jesus Wash, do it again." He groaned out, and Wash complied, rolling his hips a bit harder, grinding right up into his ass and Tucker threw his head back, a sharp moan coming from him as Wash moved his hands at the same time, making the darker mans eyes roll back into his head. 

"Like that?" Wash asked with a soft chuckle, doing it again and earning a similar reaction. He repeated the action, smirking against his neck as he set to leaving hickey after hickey on his neck. His hands clenched down a little harder he ground into Tucker from behind, both men still clothed as they ground there bodies into one another, Tucker rutting up into Wash's hands and then down into his crotch.

Tucker was getting a pant to his breath, air sawing in and out of him as Wash picked up the pace, loving how Tucker arched into him, back arched away and shoulder pressed up to his chest while his ass was pressed into his crotch. 

"W-Wash, fuck, Wash!" He moaned out the mans name, and Wash smiled, latching onto the crook of Tucker's neck, sucking and biting on it lightly, a large hickey forming quite quickly, hard to see on the darker skin. 

"W-Wash!" Tucker whined out, rutting up into his hand again, loving the friction the cloth of his shorts against Wash's hands made. 

"Tucker." Wash moaned out against his ear, causing his own grating friction against his ass, grinding a bit harder into him as he dropped his face down to the crook in his neck. 

He pressed in a little harder, feeling Tucker tensing in his lap as he rutted up into him, causing the mans crotch to grate heavily against his hands. 

"God damn!" Tucker moaned out sharply, unable to hold back any longer as he rutted into Wash's hands, his ecstasy peaking as he exploded in his pants, hissing out and moaning, straining against Wash's arms. Wash followed soon after, Tucker laid across him and both a panting mess in their pants. 

"i'm going to get you back for that, big time." Tucker growled, head flopping back so that he could look at Wash. 

"Mmhm, sure you will babe." He purred, playing with one of his dreads, sighing at the thought of having to get up and clean up, it meant disturbing his peacefulness.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter is a bit short, but they will get longer after the first few, promise :D


End file.
